


Stolen

by Last_Teatime



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, also I have a general plan but Im low key making this up as i go along, but it makes sense when it plays out ok lol, lol yeah I know I tagged contradictory ships, rip when the shipping tags have spoilers in them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Teatime/pseuds/Last_Teatime
Summary: When Arthur sees his boyfriend making out with another boy he is furious. Even worse, is when the same boy shows up in his school, with no idea who he is.





	Stolen

Arthur sat down once again on the edge of the bath and toyed with the ring between his fingers. He could hear the dull thumps of loud music from downstairs, unable to distinguish the song over the many shouting people. 

The plan was simple, pull Francis aside, and ask to speak to him in a different room- where Arthur would offer the ring and, if all went well, they would return and announce their engagement to the rest of the partygoers. It was a perfect plan. Arthur preferred the more quiet, private moments in their relationship, hence pulling into a private room, but by doing it at this party with all of Francis’ friends then they could still make the flamboyant gesture of announcing to everyone. Although this made Arthur feel sick to his stomach he knew Francis would appreciate.

Even though this had been planned on his head for weeks, Arthur was still nervous. Many people said that dating Francis was a bad idea- he was 21 and Arthur was 18 and still in school. But after dating for 3 years, since they were 15 and 18 respectively, Arthur was sure that he couldn’t imagine a future for himself without his boyfriend there. 

He finally stood up, and held the ring tightly in his grip and he started to walk down the stairs. It felt almost like descending into hell, with the heat and shouting of many drunken teenagers and young adults. Arthur sighed, he had decided it was best not to drink on this occasion because it would definitely end in him proposing half naked and shrieking. No thank you. However this made this party full of people that he didn’t know very difficult. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he spotted a boy sat on his own, talking to Francis’ cat in somewhat of a drunken daze. Arthur approached him,

“Have you seen Francis?” he asked, and to his surprise the boy looked up and nodded in agreement.

“…kitchen,” he just about managed to mumble. Arthur nodded, uttered a quick “cheers” and briskly walked away from this strange individual. Francis’ friends were a mystery to him. Of course Arthur was familiar with his closest friends, but most of these people were from his old school days, and Arthur had never seen them before. On his way to the kitchen he noticed the sheer amount of people packed into Francis’ relatively small house, which served as a reminder that Francis was much more popular. Arthur had one close friend in Kiku Honda, and could never throw this type of gathering. This just further proved that Francis was much too good for Arthur.

Upon reaching the kitchen door Arthur tentatively lay a hand on the doorknob, gathered his thoughts and finally gathered the nerve to enter,

“YOU GIT!”

His vision blurred with tears of rage, yet he could still clearly make out what was happening. Francis, his boyfriend who he believed he could trust, was kissing a boy he had never seen before. He looked larger, and had glistening sandy blonde hair, overall a lot more attractive than Arthur himself. By the time Francis had managed to untangle himself from this boys limbs, he had no time to explain himself before a ring was sent flying into his face, striking him directly between the eyes (in any other circumstances, Arthur may have stopped to admire the accuracy and power of the throw, but currently there were many more important things to be concerned about).

“You can keep this. Goodbye Francis.” Arthur announced before swiftly turning around and walking out of the house, committing to taking the hour long walk home in the dark and the rain. At this point he didn’t care, he just needed to get as far away from Francis and his stupid, beautiful face as quickly as humanly possible.


End file.
